


Ampulheta

by sayan_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, ex-boyfriends to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayan_girl/pseuds/sayan_girl
Summary: Por uma sequência de imaturidade, estresse, algumas mentiras e mal-entendidos, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo terminaram um namoro que parecia promissor e ficaram anos sem se verem. Baekhyun seguiu a própria vida, tendo casado, tido uma filha e então se divorciado; Kyungsoo, por outro lado, nunca conseguiu exatamente superar o rancor. Agora, mais de uma década depois de terminarem, os dois vão precisar voltar a se entender por uma razão mais do que especial: Joohyun, a filha de Baekhyun, foi selecionada como protagonista da peça de teatro para comemorar o centenário do colégio em que estuda. E, por coincidência, Kyungsoo é o professor favorito da mocinha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Ampulheta

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #95
> 
> Foi um parto, mas o filho saiu. Queria agradecer MUITO à moderação do Fest por toda a paciência, compreensão e dedicação em montar um envento tão legal para movimentar o ficdom e animar muita gente nesse período de pandemia. Foi incrível.  
> Também à pessoa que doou esse plot lindo que me deu a oportunidade de me divertir tanto escrevendo.  
> Um agradecimento especial à minha beta que teve toda a paciência do mundo comigo, anjo sem defeitos.  
> Agradeço também a todas as pessoas que aguentaram meus surtos e meus choros na madrugada. Vocês foram cruciais pra mim, haha.

Baekhyun só ergueu os olhos do telefone quando ouviu os primeiros gritos animados das crianças disparando para fora de suas salas de aula, acompanhadas do ressoar estridente do sinal ao fundo. O som das rodinhas das mochilas se arrastando no chão e das milhares de vozes se misturando nos corredores nunca foi o favorito do Byun, mas o moreno acabou se acostumando com o passar do tempo. Às vezes até ria de uma ou outra professora tentando controlar alguma criança desgovernada.

Buscando pela figura pequenina de Joohyun, não obteve êxito em encontrá-la de primeira na multidão de alunos, responsáveis e professores. Permaneceu onde estava, no entanto. Baekhyun nunca se aventurava naquele mar de pessoas, optando por sempre esperar pela garotinha na porta da escola. Joohyun, obviamente, se aproveitava do fato para passar mais algum tempo dentro do prédio, conversando com os amigos. A pestinha tinha, ainda, a pachorra de rir da careta impaciente do Byun quando finalmente se aproximava, puxando a mochila de rodinhas do _Naruto_ atrás de si.

Porque além de abusada e espertinha, sua filha também precisava ser _otaku_.

Bem que sempre lhe disseram que ter filhos era pagar por todos os pecados cometidos.

Todas as vezes em que Baekhyun se permitia olhar para trás, acabava precisando admitir que nada do que sua vida havia se tornado era o que um dia imaginara para si mesmo. O Baekhyun de 17 anos, que sonhava ser um grande arquiteto, com grandes e notáveis construções sob seu nome compondo o cenário de arranha-céus de Seul, talvez ficasse um pouco confuso com o desfecho dos caminhos que seguira – ou até mesmo decepcionado, afinal, sua mentalidade quando adolescente era completamente diferente. Com 30 anos, o Byun não atuara muito em sua área de formação, já que, infelizmente, sofreu as consequências de um mercado pouco aberto e muito restrito àqueles com os contatos certos. Trabalhava atualmente como professor universitário, ministrando suas aulas na Universidade Nacional de Arquitetura e Urbanismo.

Não se arrependia, entretanto, de nem sequer uma das decisões que havia tomado. Gostava do que fazia; a carreira no magistério se mostrara muito mais prazerosa e gratificante do que jamais teria imaginado, por mais cansativo e trabalhoso que pudesse ser. Ganhava bem para alguém tão novo – qual é, ainda estava na flor da idade – e levava uma vida tranquila e estável.

E, assim como sua atual carreira, ser pai nunca esteve nos planos de Baekhyun.

Jieun havia engravidado quando Baekhyun recém-completara 23 anos e o rapaz prometeu à ex-esposa – na época ainda estavam casados – que respeitaria qualquer decisão que ela quisesse tomar. Jieun decidiu seguir com a gravidez e o Byun não sabia que podia amar tanto alguém até o momento em que viu Joohyun pela primeira vez. Por mais clichê que pudesse parecer, quando a pequenina usara a mãozinha toda para envolver e segurar um de seus dedos, Baekhyun jurava que teve plena certeza de que tudo que viesse a fazer dali para frente seria por Joohyun e apenas para ela.

Baekhyun e Jieun foram felizes por mais alguns anos. O matrimônio que tivera início quando ambos ainda tinham apenas 21 anos havia sido parte por conta da pressão dos pais de Jieun e parte por culpa de dois jovens-adultos emocionados demais. A Lee era o segundo relacionamento sério do Byun e ele ainda não havia amadurecido o suficiente para entender que não era obrigado a estar casado, empregado e com a vida completamente definida e estabelecida aos 20 anos.

Ficava claro e inegável para quem quisesse ver o quão apaixonado pela esposa Baekhyun realmente era, assim como a reciprocidade por parte da Lee também não deixava a desejar. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, ambos vieram a perceber que pessoas crescem e mudam, assim como corações e sentimentos também passam por mudanças. E que separações não precisam ser pontos finais. O divórcio foi decidido quando Joohyun completou 3 anos e Baekhyun e Jieun finalmente entenderam que seguir caminhos diferentes era o que realmente queriam e precisavam a partir daquele momento. Moraram juntos por mais alguns meses até o Byun conseguir alugar um apartamento e mudar de emprego, a guarda ficando dividida semanalmente entre os dois.

Joohyun acabou se tornando o centro do mundo do Byun, quase como se vivesse para orbitar ao redor da filha. Principalmente quando passou a morar sozinho e via a pequena semana sim, semana não. Ajustara a própria agenda à menina, porque fazia questão de acordá-la de manhã, levá-la para a escola e buscá-la ao final do dia. Joohyun estudava integralmente, uma vez que ambos Baekhyun e Jieun precisavam trabalhar, e o moreno temia que a rotina pudesse ser cansativa e difícil para a pequena, mas a mini Byun gostava bastante do colégio, dos professores e colecionava uma sorte de amigos.

Baekhyun estufava o peito de orgulho para falar da filha. Joohyun era uma criança cheia de energia e muitos talentos. Desenhava, cantava e era muito boa jogando basquete e vôlei – e a parte atlética certamente fora herdada de Jieun, porque a pancinha flácida do Byun só provava que, como atleta, ele era um ótimo cozinheiro. Além de tudo, a pequena também havia sido escolhida como representante da turma e os professores nem escondiam o favoritismo pela garota.

Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Baekhyun se via precisando responder aos cumprimentos de alguns pais e responsáveis de outros alunos do ano de sua filha. Quando havia reuniões do conselho de classe ou trabalhos em grupo, todos eram realizados em sua casa, porque Joohyun, diferentemente do pai, adorava ter a casa cheia. Outro traço herdado da mãe, já que o Byun era um antissocial de marca maior e sequer tentava negar.

Para o alívio do moreno, Joohyun não demorou a surgir em meio aos coleguinhas, abrindo aquele sorrisão bonito que sempre aparecia quando ela avistava o pai na porta da escola. Baekhyun agachou para receber a filha nos braços em um abraço apertado, enchendo o rostinho da pequena de beijinhos só para ouvi-la rir e reclamar que todo mundo estava vendo e ela estava pagando mico. O Byun passou a arrastar a mochila da garotinha até o carro enquanto a ouvia tagarelar, animada, sobre como fora a capitã do time de basquete na aula de Educação Física e contar do 10 que tirara na prova de ciências.

— Pode falar, eu mereço sorvete antes do jantar hoje — Joohyun mantinha aquele sorriso enorme e mexia as sobrancelhas de um jeito engraçado, observando o pai ao que ele afivelava o cinto. Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha, tocando a pontinha do narizinho da garota e rindo. Pensava consigo mesmo no porquê de sua filha precisar ser _tão_ parecida consigo, lembrando-se logo das palavras de sua mãe anos atrás.

_“Um dia seu filho vai fazer com você as mesmas coisas que você faz comigo.”_

Ameaça de mãe é mesmo pior que praga.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, espertinha.

O caminho para casa foi regado à muita cantoria e risadas escandalosas. Baekhyun havia ensinado a filha a gostar de baladas dos anos 60 a 90 e ambos acabaram por criar o hábito de sempre cantarem suas preferidas, fosse no carro, na cozinha ou durante as tarefas de casa. Era um momento só dos dois que servia para deixá-los cada vez mais próximos e grudados um no outro.

E, enquanto assistia à sua filha imitar as notas altas de _Take On Me_ de um jeito incrivelmente cômico, ele teve certeza, mais uma vez, de que, por aquele sorriso banguela, tudo no mundo valia à pena.

⏳

Era pouco mais de dez da noite quando Kyungsoo se despediu do zelador da escola e praticamente se arrastou até o estacionamento. Seu carro era o único que permanecia ali, o solitário veículo vermelho em meio ao vazio de um cenário recorrente, o que arrancou do professor um suspiro. Novamente, havia se deixado levar pelo trabalho e precisou ser praticamente chutado para fora pelo senhor Choi, o gentil segurança do colégio. Para melhorar, Chanyeol _certamente_ iria comer seu rim com farofa quando descobrisse que, mais uma vez, voltara tarde para casa e, por consequência, deixara Toben com fome.

Não sabia em que ponto sua vida havia se tornado algo resumido a trabalhar o dia inteiro, dividir a guarda de um cãozinho com o melhor amigo e maratonar filmes dos estúdios Ghibli pela enésima vez no silêncio solitário de seu apartamento vazio numa sexta-feira à noite. E era sempre comum se pegar refletindo sobre as próprias escolhas no caminho de casa, enquanto deixava _The Winner Takes it All_ tocando no replay a todo volume.

O apartamento estaria um completo breu se não fosse por um único facho de luz escapando pela fresta da porta da cozinha. Kyungsoo, entretanto, não se lembrava de ter deixado a casa daquele jeito ao sair de manhã, até porque ainda estava claro e o Do vinha fazendo de tudo para economizar no que quer que pudesse. Sem contar o pequeno traço obsessivamente organizado e metódico de sua personalidade, ainda que andasse mais relaxado nos últimos meses. O trabalho vinha se tornando mais cansativo e, sinceramente, não havia muito espaço sobrando para perfeccionismo demais em sua rotina. 

Dando de ombros, jogou as chaves na mesinha de canto próxima à porta e se permitiu tirar um momento para sentar-se no chão e dar atenção ao pequeno cãozinho que agora pulava em seu colo e tentava lamber seu rosto.

— Ei, garotão, eu também senti saudades — Ria suavemente das tentativas de Toben de escalar seu corpo e lambê-lo, e só conseguiu acalmar o animalzinho quando o segurou nos braços e acariciou o pelo macio.

Por mais que às vezes reclamasse da bagunça causada pelo filhote e de todo o trabalho adicional que passou a ter desde a chegada do novo morador, Kyungsoo não podia negar que Toben era um dos poucos pontos altos de seus dias. Era reconfortante saber que _alguém_ sentia sua falta e ficava feliz por vê-lo; o pensamento de que havia alguém por quem voltar para casa costumava aquecer seu peito.

Não era como se sua vida fosse um martírio ou não gostasse do que fazia. Ser professor de teatro era tudo que Kyungsoo sabia e tinha prazer em fazer. E trabalhar com crianças era _realmente algo._ Sua relação com os pequenos seres humaninhos conseguia ser mais verdadeira e sincera do que muitos dos relacionamentos fracassados que um dia tivera. Ao longo dos anos, passou a notar que a troca com eles era muito mais significativa e frutífera. Kyungsoo sempre prezou por tudo aquilo que pudesse agregar à sua vida cada vez mais vazia de coisas a que se agarrar. 

Sacudiu a melancolia para fora dos ombros e levantou-se com Toben nos braços, arrastando os pés cobertos pelas meias no piso de linóleo. Abriu a porta da cozinha para ser bombardeado com o cheirinho de comida caseira quentinha e fresca, a boca se enchendo d’água quase instantaneamente. _Chanyeol_ , pensou, sorrindo ao confirmar suas suspeitas com o bilhete sobre a bancada. 

_“Fiz jjajangmyun, deixei dentro de uma panela no forno pra ficar quentinho. Por favor, come. Eu sei que você não tá se alimentando direito._

_Coloquei comida pro Toben e troquei a água dele. Tá tudo bem, ok?_

_Se cuida, por favor._

_Me liga quando chegar._

_Amo você._

_— Yeollie.”_

Deixou o cachorrinho no chão para abrir o forno, pegando a pequena panela com a refeição ainda quentinha e um par de hashis antes de chamar Toben com um estalar da língua e seguir para a sala. Ligou a televisão, ajustou o ângulo do sofá e escolheu uma temporada aleatória de _Friends_ ao se jogar no estofado macio com o filhotinho no colo e o celular jogado ao lado. Sabia que precisava ligar para o melhor amigo e o faria assim que seu estômago parasse de doer e ele sentisse que já tivera o suficiente de seu seriado favorito para um dia. 

Em momentos como aquele, com o peso da panela em suas mãos e o formigamento gostoso que se instalava no peito depois de comer uma boa comida feita com tanto carinho, Kyungsoo encontrava as tais pequenas coisas em que tanto se agarrava. A cabeça de Toben em seu colo, o gosto da comida de Chanyeol, a notificação de mensagem do melhor amigo perguntando se já estava em casa e se havia se alimentando. Era naquele ponto em que tudo se encaixava.

Havia um sorriso contido em seu rosto quando buscou pelo nome de Chanyeol na lista de contatos e discou o número do melhor amigo, ativando o viva-voz do celular e deixando o aparelho em sua perna enquanto continuava a devorar o jjajangmyun. Precisava lembrar de pedir a receita à senhora Park.

— _Eu precisei de uns segundos pra acreditar que você tava realmente me ligando depois de eu ter te pedido isso_ — A voz de Chanyeol carregava um divertimento quase palpável e, se estivessem frente a frente, Kyungsoo com certeza teria feito careta e revirado os olhos. Mas acabou rindo, engolindo a comida para responder.

— Não brinca com a sorte, Chanyeol. Eu liguei pra te agradecer pela comida porque sou muito educado — Resmungou, a voz soando fingidamente ultrajada. Chanyeol riu do outro lado da linha e Toben ergueu a cabeça e as orelhinhas com o som, revezando entre encarar o rosto de Kyungsoo, o telefone e a porta, como se esperasse que o Park fosse, milagrosamente, adentrar o apartamento. Kyungsoo engoliu a seco a vontade que sentiu de que aquilo fosse, de fato, verdade. 

Desde muito novo, Kyungsoo sempre apreciou o silêncio e a paz dos momentos em que não tinha companhia. Havia um mundo complexo dentro de sua cabeça e muito lhe apetecia dedicar horas – às vezes um pouco longas demais – a mergulhar nos próprios devaneios. Gostar de estar sozinho, entretanto, nunca quis dizer que ele gostava de se sentir solitário. 

E aquele maldito sentimento de solidão vinha se tornando seu melhor amigo com o passar dos anos. 

O problema estava exatamente em Kyungsoo ser péssimo em lidar com despedidas e desapegos. Se livrar disso, ainda que tão tóxico para si mesmo, demandaria um esforço que talvez não estivesse tão disposto a fazer.

_Maldita zona de conforto._

Suspirou, piscando com força ao finalmente perceber que, mais uma vez, se perdera dentro da própria cabeça e que Chanyeol chamava seu nome do outro lado da linha. 

— _Soo? Do Kyungsoo, caralho, me responde ou eu vou desligar-_

— Desculpa, Yeol. Eu me distraí com a televisão — Respondeu, o arrependimento em sua voz fazendo Chanyeol parar de resmungar e ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos. Conheciam-se há tempo o suficiente para que ele fosse capaz de perceber cada mínima alteração em suas expressões ou, nesse caso, em seu tom de voz. Nunca passava despercebido. E Kyungsoo era realmente grato por isso. 

Em boa parte das ocasiões – ok, talvez em todas elas – Kyungsoo não conseguia se abrir sobre o que sentia sem um empurrãozinho. A bem da verdade, Chanyeol às vezes precisava praticamente catapultar o melhor amigo para que ele abrisse o bico e colocasse para fora o mar de coisas que cultivava dentro de si antes que elas virassem um dilúvio sobre a cabeça de ambos. Afinal, sempre sobrava para o Park de alguma maneira. 

— _O que aconteceu?_ — A voz de Chanyeol era sempre macia em tais momentos. Kyungsoo nunca funcionou à base do amor duro e o Park sabia disso. Por mais durão e inatingível que ele pudesse parecer por fora, o Kyungsoo sensível e sentimental estava sempre por perto, escondido sob o medo de se mostrar vulnerável demais que o Do deixava tomar conta de suas atitudes, mas que nunca funcionou com Chanyeol. Novamente, ambos se conheciam há tempo demais para saber sobre cada mínimo traço da personalidade do outro de cor e salteado. 

— Por que necessariamente tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa? — Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que Chanyeol estava revirando os olhos do outro lado da linha e se permitiu sorrir um pouco. Quase pediu para ele voltar a morar consigo, mas engoliu as palavras emboladas na garganta junto com o jjajangmyun que enfiou na boca. 

— _Porque eu te conheço ao ponto conseguir adivinhar a cor da cueca que você tá usando hoje._

— Eca, Chanyeol, que nojo. Cadê o Sehun pra ouvir um absurdo desses?

— _Dormindo com o Vivi. E a sua cueca com certeza é vermelha, porque hoje é quinta e você ainda não colocou a roupa para lavar, já que você faz isso aos sábados. Sendo assim, todas as suas cuecas escuras já acabaram e na escala de cores que você pega primeiro, vermelho vem antes de branco e cores mais claras. Ta-da._

Kyungsoo permaneceu por longos segundos com a boca escancarada, encarando o telefone em sua coxa em completo choque. “ _Que porra é essa?”_ Murmurou para si mesmo, o cenho franzido de um jeito quase doloroso, o silêncio do cômodo sendo rapidamente preenchido pela risada escandalosa e cheia de estática de Chanyeol explodindo pelos alto falantes de seu celular. Toben começou a latir, o que fez o Park rir mais ainda e Kyungsoo massageou as próprias têmporas, não segurando um riso soprado, rendido. 

— Já pensou em ganhar dinheiro com essas suas habilidades? — Deixando a panela com o que restara de jjajangmyun na mesinha de centro, Kyungsoo esticou as pernas sobre o sofá, deixando Toben se acomodar melhor em seu colo, o celular em sua barriga enquanto seus olhos repousavam na televisão, ainda que não estivesse realmente assistindo ao que passava. 

— _Acho que as pessoas não estão tão interessadas assim em você ou na cor da sua cueca._

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca e que joga na minha cara que eu sou desinteressante — Foi a vez de Kyungsoo revirar os olhos, coçando um ponto específico atrás da orelha de Toben que fazia o cãozinho bater o rabo contra sua barriga e se espalhar todo. Sorriu. 

— _Seus alunos te acham interessante, poxa. Você não diz que eles adoram você?_

— São crianças, Chanyeol. Deixe elas correrem, gritarem e brincarem em sala de aula por 45 minutos e elas vão te amar pelo resto da vida. 

— _Mas você não deixa._

— Claro que não. Eu dou a minha aula. 

— _E elas gostam de você mesmo assim._

— É o que parece. Pelo menos, é o que elas e os pais me dizem. 

— _Todos os pais?_

Kyungsoo congelou. O coração bateu forte uma, duas, três vezes até disparar em um ritmo acelerado e o Do não desviou os olhos perdidos do celular, sequer prestando atenção às lambidas de Toben em seus dedos já que o carinho na orelha do animalzinho havia parado. A sensação era de que o ar havia sido socado para fora de seus pulmões e, a mãos trêmulas, Kyungsoo pegou o aparelho, desligou o viva-voz e o levou à orelha. 

— Que porra você quer, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo tentou não elevar o tom de voz, tirando os óculos e apertando a ponte do nariz. _Um… dois… três…_

— _Que você me conte o que houve._

— Não aconteceu nada, Chanyeol. E você _prometeu_ que não tocaria nesse assunto de novo — O lado mais vulnerável de Kyungsoo queria choramingar aquela frase, mas o Do sussurrou-a em meio a dentes cerrados, quase cuspindo as palavras contra o telefone. 

— _Você não pode fugir para sempre, Kyungsoo_ — A voz de Chanyeol tinha um tom acusatório e cheio de certeza que Kyungsoo odiava do fundo do coração. Odiava quando seu melhor amigo tinha razão. 

— Eu não tô fugindo, Chanyeol, que merda. 

— _Não? Então na próxima reunião de pais e professores você aparece, ok?_

— Boa noite, Park Chanyeol — Kyungsoo nem esperou por uma resposta ou contestação, desligando a chamada e atirando o telefone contra o estofado, bem longe de seu alcance. 

⏳

Baekhyun despertou no terceiro alarme. Se havia algo que odiava mais do que achar feijão no pote de sorvete dentro do congelador, esse algo era acordar cedo. E ele protelava o máximo que lhe era permitido. Às seis da manhã, tocava o primeiro alarme. O ritual consistia em abrir os olhos, encarar a tela do celular, desligar o alarme e voltar a afundar o rosto no travesseiro. Tudo porque às seis e quinze tocava o segundo. Baekhyun, então, repetia o que fizera quinze minutos antes e se deixava roncar até seis e meia, quando soava o terceiro e penúltimo alarme, que o deixava no limite entre precisar engolir o café da manhã e conseguir fazer uma refeição decente.

Aquela manhã de sexta-feira, portanto, não seria diferente. Às seis e meia em ponto – talvez uns minutinhos a mais porque rolar na cama era sempre crucial em sua rotina – Baekhyun se arrastava para fora da cama, encarando os lençóis bagunçados e ponderando o quanto _de fato_ valia à pena arrumá-los. Deu de ombro quando concluiu que a resposta era _não vale nem um pouco à pena_ e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Joohyun, que, incrivelmente, já estava sentada na cama coçando os olhinhos sonolentos e bocejando, os cabelos apontando para tudo quanto era lado.

Baekhyun queria nunca ter de precisar abrir mão daquela visão.

— Bom dia, pipoquinha — Murmurou, se aproximando para beijar a testa da filha, que esticou os braços enquanto abria e fechava as mãos, pedindo colo. E quem era Baekhyun para resistir à uma Joohyun manhosa e resmungona?

Rindo baixinho, envolveu o corpo pequeno com os braços e pegou a garotinha no colo, ambos seguindo agarrados e resmungões até a cozinha, de onde um cheiro gostoso e atípico de panquecas saía. Não era como se Baekhyun não soubesse cozinhar ou sua comida não cheirasse bem – quando ele não a queimava, o cheiro até que era bem agradável. Mas, de manhã, o máximo que um Byun sonolento conseguia fazer era fritar alguns ovos, colocar umas fatias de pão com manteiga na torradeira e esquentar o leite com achocolatado de Joohyun.

— Papai, alguém invadiu nossa casa, tá um cheiro bom de comida... — Uma Joohyun sonolenta murmurou contra o ombro do pai, esfregando o rosto ali antes de erguer a cabeça e coçar os olhos enquanto tentava esconder o sorrisinho sapeca. Baekhyun riu, cutucando a barriga da garota para lhe causar cócegas e os dois adentraram a cozinha em meio a risadas.

— Alguém acordou de bom humor... — A voz de Jieun ecoando pelo cômodo fez Baekhyun murmurar um _“Ah...”_ , compreendendo tudo, e deixar a filha no chão para correr até os braços da mãe. O moreno se apoiou contra a bancada da cozinha após encher uma xícara com o café que a mulher fizera e deixou o vapor morno e cheiroso lhe despertar os sentidos ao que bebericava lentamente, sorrindo um pouco. O café de Jieun continuava gostoso.

Aquelas pequenas coisas faziam falta no dia a dia.

A presença, a companhia, ter com quem conversar além das paredes; Baekhyun nunca gostou ou soube lidar com solidão. Sabia que a vida adulta não era em nada parecida com as _sitcoms_ que tanto gostava de assistir nas tardes de domingo e que ele e seus amigos não se encontrariam todo santo dia no bar para baterem papo ou morariam em apartamentos um de frente para o outro. Mas elas haviam feito um exímio trabalho em deixá-lo iludido e ansiando por momentos como aqueles.

No entanto, Jongdae tinha esposa e gêmeas, além de um emprego que demandava muito de si mesmo. Sehun morava com o noivo e passava mais tempo fora do país do que em casa e Taeyong estava prestes a começar o doutorado no Japão. Aniversários eram os únicos momentos em que todos conseguiam se reunir e costumava ocorrer de um ou outro não poder comparecer ou precisar ir embora mais cedo.

Morar sozinho também era difícil. A presença de Jieun o deixava nostálgico, porque ela fora sua companhia por um bom tempo e era o tipo de coisa que lhe fazia muita falta. Não era como se quisesse reatar o casamento, entretanto; longe de si. Sabia que ela já estava interessada em alguém e prezava demais pela amizade dos dois para que fosse capaz de prejudicá-la com um ataque seu de carência.

De qualquer maneira, a presença de alguém que não fosse si mesmo ou seus fantasmas era sempre muito bem-vinda.

Ainda mais quando a tal presença também trazia comida.

— Você tá fazendo de novo... — A voz de Jieun pareceu tirá-lo de um transe no qual nem sabia que havia se enfiado. Piscando lentamente, seu cérebro voltou a processar a imagem da cozinha, de Joohyun sentada à mesa atacando algumas panquecas e tomando um copo de leite com achocolatado e de sua ex-esposa encarando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Fazendo o que de novo? — Perguntou, ainda atordoado e tentando se situar novamente no tempo presente. Jieun riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto lhe estendia um prato com panquecas. Baekhyun o pegou com um sorriso perdido, mas agradecido, e se sentou à mesa junto às outras duas.

— Papai tava no mundo da lua de novo, mamãe? — Joohyun questionou, limpando a boca suja de achocolatado na mão e sorrindo como quem sabia que havia feito besteira quando a mãe a encarou séria, pronta para lhe dar uma bronca pelo ato. A Lee, entretanto, apenas riu soprado, porque resistir às expressões cômicas da filha era difícil demais, e voltou a atenção ao ex-marido, que ainda parecia no mundo da lua. Amassando um guardanapo, Jieun atirou a bolinha de papel em cheio na testa de Baekhyun.

E a genética nunca estaria errada ao apontar a relação de paternidade do Byun com Joohyun, porque as caretas que os dois faziam eram simplesmente idênticas.

— O que é, cacete? — Baekhyun resmungou, dramático como só ao esfregar os dedos no lugar em que a bolinha lhe acertara. Jieun revirou os olhos, bebericando o café que começava a esfriar. Erguendo-se para se servir com um pouco mais, a mulher aproveitou para deixar um peteleco na testa do moreno. Se ele queria um motivo para fazer drama, ela lhe daria um.

Jieun não tinha mais dedos nas mãos para contar a quantidade de vezes em que fora questionada sobre a relação que mantinha com o pai de sua filha. Era um misto de surpresa, caras feias e muito julgamento quando explicava que era divorciada, dividia a guarda de Joohyun, não procurava um novo parceiro e tinha um bom relacionamento com seu ex. Algumas reações conseguiam ser engraçadas, mas boa parte transbordava tanto machismo e Jieun nunca era capaz de manter a compostura em tais situações. Baekhyun era quem se divertida assistindo à ex-mulher distribuindo xingamentos realmente pesados a cada olhada torta.

A Lee se lembrava perfeitamente de quando conheceu o Byun. Baekhyun era o tipo de aluno que estava sempre correndo de um lado para o outro nos corredores da universidade, mesmo quando calouro. O garoto puxava mais matérias do que o considerado humanamente possível e passava o dia inteiro enfiado na faculdade, voando entre as salas de aula e a biblioteca. Era um prodígio, de fato, mas um prodígio bem atrapalhado com quem esbarrou e tomou um banho de café quente. Foi um começo de amizade bem curioso, porque Jieun xingou todas as gerações do moreno antes de ficar completamente derretida pelos olhinhos caidinhos e arrependidos de Baekhyun, quase como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar enquanto lhe pedia todas as desculpas do mundo.

Começaram a namorar após alguns meses se conhecendo e descobrindo que tinham muito mais em comum do que apenas a matéria de introdução à geometria que cursavam juntos. Baekhyun era fácil de conviver. A energia boa e o sorriso constante cativaram Jieun com muito mais rapidez do que ela se orgulhava de admitir e, apesar de toda a pressão que ambos sofreram dos pais da Lee, não se arrependia de ter casado com o Byun tão cedo. O relacionamento que tiveram foi responsável por boa parte dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida e ela sempre seria grata ao que construíram juntos. E, principalmente, por Joohyun.

— Você continua com essa mania de ficar no mundo da lua do nada. Parece que te tiram da tomada — A mulher rebateu, se esticando para segurar os cabelos da filha e impedir que ela se melecasse toda com o mel da panqueca. Joohyun abriu aquele sorriso banguela e retangular que só esfregava na cara de quem quisesse ver o quão parecida com Baekhyun ela era e os três riram juntos.

Baekhyun prezava por aqueles momentos. O peito se enchia de um calorzinho gostoso e reconfortante e era quase como um lar.

_Quase._

⏳

Às sete e dez daquela mesma manhã de sexta-feira, Baekhyun terminava de ajeitar a maria-chiquinha de Joohyun com o elástico enfeitado por morangos de plástico. Esticou o uniforme no corpo pequeno da filha e ergueu a palma para que a garotinha lhe desse um _high-five_ , ambos abrindo sorrisos tão parecidos que seria assustador, se não fosse tão adorável.

— Quem vai ser a Wendy mais incrível que aquele colégio já viu? — Baekhyun questionou ao se erguer e estender a mão para a filha, praticamente engolindo a mãozinha pequena da mini Byun. Jieun aguardava à porta da sala, rindo baixinho enquanto segurava a mochila do Naruto em uma mão e a merendeira da Barbie em outra.

Se era para ser uma Byun, que fosse peculiar.

— Eu vou! E você vai ter que me dar um _ôscar_ — Joohyun saltitava ao lado do pai quando atravessaram a porta, que Jieun trancou atrás de si. A Byun mais nova passou, então, a puxar a mochila de rodinhas com a mão livre e deixou a mãe levar sua merendeira. Baekhyun e Jieun riram no caminho até a garagem.

— É _Oscar_ , filha — Após colocarem as coisas dentro do carro e se certificarem de que Joohyun estava segura no banco de trás, os pais se acomodaram no veículo e Baekhyun ganhou as ruas em direção à primeira parada: o escritório de Jieun. Em silêncio, ambos ouviam a filha tagarelar, animada, sobre as expectativas que tinha sobre o dia na escola.

O colégio em que Joohyun estudava era bem antigo e tradicional e estava para completar seu centenário. Em comemoração, a instituição promoveria um festival na data do aniversário e a turma de Joohyun estava encarregada da peça que seria apresentada ao final do dia. A obra escolhida era _Peter Pan_ e a pequena falava há semanas sobre como queria muito conseguir o papel de Wendy. Naquela sexta-feira, o professor revelaria o elenco e a pequena parecia cada vez mais animada.

Em meio a músicas da Disney, baladas dos anos 80, risadas escandalosas e promessas de que iriam ao parque de diversões juntos no domingo, Baekhyun rapidamente parou em frente ao prédio em que Jieun trabalhava, esperando a amiga desembarcar após se despedir de Joohyun com uma série de beijinhos e do Byun com um abraço apertado. Quando o carro voltou a avançar pelas ruas, desta vez em direção ao colégio de Joohyun, Baekhyun aumentou o rádio e ambos, como já era de praxe, brincaram com as notas de _Mamma Mia_ durante todo o caminho.

O estacionamento da escola era a representação do completo caos. Com a maior parte das turmas tendo aulas no período da manhã, a confusão de carros, pais e responsáveis desesperados e professores que sabe-se lá de onde tiravam tanta paciência era enlouquecedora. Baekhyun respirou fundo quando se preparou para sair do carro após longos minutos esperando por uma vaga. Não gostava de arriscar a segurança de sua filha ao parar na calçada em frente ao colégio, muito menos queria ganhar uma multa, então sempre saía de casa contando com os, no mínimo, dez minutos em que teria de esperar por uma vaga para estacionar. Depois vinham os segundos de preparação psicológica para enfrentar a selva de pais, responsáveis, crianças e professores. Joohyun sempre se divertia com as caretas nada discretas do pai a cada cumprimento que recebiam.

Caminharam juntos em direção à entrada e Baekhyun se agachou para ajudar Joohyun a colocar a lancheira nas costas, enchendo o rosto da filha de beijinhos sob as risadas e resmungos que ela não deixava de soltar, só então deixando-a ir. Observou a pequena puxando a mochila atrás de si e acenando para os amigos antes de virar as costas para finalmente seguir até o carro. Teria seguido seu caminho com tranquilidade se a voz de Joohyun, reconhecível em meio ao barulho, não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

— Tio Soo! — Foi apenas o tempo de Baekhyun girar nos calcanhares para avistar a figura sorridente saindo de uma das salas e se agachando para cumprimentar sua filha. Estático, o Byun assistiu à interação curta, o coração parecendo ter pulado duzentas batidas em um curto intervalo de tempo. Não havia o som do sinal anunciando o início das aulas, ou o barulho das crianças entrando em suas salas tagarelando e puxando as mochilas de rodinha. Não havia o burburinho dos pais, as vozes ou as conversas. Havia apenas a figura de estatura mediana parecendo sentir que era observada e buscando pela fonte da sensação apenas para praticamente espelhar a expressão chocada que Baekhyun sabia que carregava em seu próprio rosto.

Em meio à multidão, os olhares se cruzaram novamente pela primeira vez em 10 anos.

Do Kyungsoo não estava muito diferente do que Baekhyun se lembrava. Apesar do cabelo mais comprido e dos óculos quadrados, o rosto continuava bem similar ao que era dez anos atrás. Os mesmos traços fortes e marcantes; os mesmos olhos intensos que pareciam enxergar a alma do Byun mesmo com algumas dezenas de pessoas entre eles; os mesmos lábios fartos com o mesmo sorriso cativante.

E nos segundos que se arrastaram enquanto um fitava o outro em meio à tantos sentimentos diferentes que ficava difícil defini-los, até a expressão da última vez em que se viram era a mesma.

Baekhyun nunca foi capaz de se esquecer daquela noite, 10 anos atrás. Recordava-se bem de como chovia – e odiava como tudo sobre o que acontecera parecia saído de um clichê adolescente ruim. Havia roubado o carro do pai e buscado Kyungsoo em casa no meio da madrugada. Tinha acabado de completar 18 anos e estava naquela fase de se achar o dono da independência. Esquecia que poderia facilmente ser preso por dirigir sem carteira, mas era inconsequente demais para ligar. Ainda mais quando tinha tantas coisas importantes escapando por seus dedos em tão pouco tempo.

Faziam meses que sentia que seu relacionamento com Kyungsoo parecia se esfarelar um pouco mais a cada dia. Começou com as brigas bobas por motivos ainda mais tolos acontecendo com mais frequência. Ia desde coisas idiotas como _“Por que você comeu toda a minha batata ao invés de pedir uma pra você?”_ a outras mais sérias como _“Por que você mentiu sobre precisar dormir cedo para almoçar com seus pais no dia domingo quando me contaram que você apareceu na festa do Minhyuk sábado à noite?”._ E Baekhyun assumia sua culpa por essa; havia de fato mentido para Kyungsoo e ele nunca soube dizer o porquê. Ao mesmo tempo em que a relação que mantinham parecia lhe dar tudo o que precisava, também sentia como se estivesse sufocando e a mudança em seu comportamento causou, quase em reflexo, uma mudança tão drástica quanto no comportamento de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se conheceram quando ainda eram estupidamente novos. Kyungsoo era o menino inteligente que estava adiantado em um ano na escolinha e Baekhyun era simplesmente simpático demais para que alguém conseguisse fugir de sua personalidade acolhedora. Tornarem-se amigos inseparáveis foi fácil como respirar e dali as coisas escalaram por caminhos quase previsíveis dado o quão apegados eram. Foram a descoberta um do outro; a primeira paixão aos 12 anos, o primeiro beijo aos 13 e o primeiro relacionamento assumido aos 15. E tinham tudo para dar certo. Kyungsoo era compreensivo e paciente; Baekhyun, carinhoso e dedicado. Compartilhavam sonhos em comum, pensavam em construir um futuro juntos e não se viam distantes.

Mas o Kyungsoo e o Baekhyun de 15 anos pareciam memórias borradas e difusas do passado ao que se encaravam no silêncio barulhento do carro estacionado no _Drive-Thru_ de um fast-food qualquer. Naquela noite, Baekhyun assistiu a uma das coisas mais delicadas e preciosas com que já pode ter contato se quebrar.

Kyungsoo foi embora sozinho na chuva após ouvir que queriam coisas diferentes e dizer que talvez não houvesse mais um futuro para os dois. Foi a última noite em que se viram e Baekhyun jamais foi capaz de esquecer a mágoa que tomou conta dos olhos que um dia o fitaram com tanto carinho.

A mesma mágoa que agora o encarava de volta, 10 anos depois.

⏳

Por muito tempo, Kyungsoo se culpou por ter perdido Baekhyun. Durante longos anos, o que sentia pelo Byun era tudo que Kyungsoo de fato entendia e ficar sem qualquer rastro dele, ou do que um dia tiveram, lhe tirou o Norte e desestabilizou muita coisa que o Do sequer sabia ser tão dependente do ex-namorado assim. A tal dependência emocional que nunca notou ter desenvolvido. Demandou muita terapia e trabalho interno para entender que ele e o Byun eram duas partes de uma mesma equação: o que se alterava de um lado, afetava o outro e vice-versa. Também exigiu de si muita força de vontade para não se afundar em saudade e melancolia, que, infelizmente, foram transformadas em remorso e um pouco de rancor. O sentimento de que não fora o suficiente nunca o abandonou e o gosto era amargo no paladar.

Dirigindo para casa ao final do dia, a voz da diretora ressoava em sua cabeça como um CD arranhado, repetindo um mesmo trecho infinitas vezes. _“Você vai precisar ter reuniões individuais com os responsáveis para conversar sobre os ensaios, organizar uma grade de horários e colher as autorizações”._ O pensamento de estar sozinho em uma sala com Byun Baekhyun depois de dez anos o arrepiou e foi longe de ser de uma boa maneira. A imagem da expressão chocada do moreno em meio à multidão, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma não abandonava seus pensamentos porque era exatamente como se sentia. Todos os fantasmas de seu passado voltando de uma única vez, como um tapa na cara.

O fato de que Joohyun havia sido escalada para um dos papéis principais da peça também não ajudava muito e sabia que seu contato com o Byun teria de ser muito mais constante e aquilo o apavorava. Foram anos se escondendo para agora ser exposto ao sol em praça pública como se fosse Edward Cullen em Lua Nova.

Não era como se não soubesse quem eram os pais de Byun Joohyun desde o início. “Byun” não era um sobrenome tão comum assim e Joohyun era uma de suas alunas preferidas; tinha acesso ao contato dos pais e já falara com Jieun em diversas ocasiões. No entanto, de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sempre fugiu e sentia que o Byun fazia o mesmo com relação à sua existência. Porque Joohyun comentava de todas as vezes em que falara de sua existência para o pai e de como queria que ambos se conhecessem porque, segundo ela, se dariam muito bem. _“Ele também gosta dessa música que você mostrou pra gente, tio Soo! A gente canta no carro todo dia!”._ Ela contou quando Kyungsoo deixou a trilha sonora de _Mamma Mia_ tocando durante uma das aulas.

_É, Joohyun, fui eu quem ensinei seu pai a gostar de ABBA._ Ele pensou na hora, mas engoliu a amargura das palavras e apenas sorriu para a pequena, não conseguindo impedir as lembranças de quando roubavam o carro do pai de Baekhyun e dirigiam até a praia com ABBA explodindo nos alto falantes.

A ausência de Baekhyun nas reuniões de pais e professores sempre que estava presente dizia muito sobre a postura do mais velho com relação à sua existência no corpo docente. Sabia que ele frequentava as outras reuniões; ouvia os professores falando pelos corredores do pai simpático de Joohyun. Mas não o julgava e, no fundo, até agradecia. Não queria que se cruzassem e fugia tanto quanto.

Sua mãe sempre lhe disse, entretanto, que o karma estava sempre à espreita e que o destino era um grandessíssimo filho da puta.

E estava começando a acreditar.

⏳

Baekhyun sempre acreditou que todos os seres humanos nascem atores.

Óbvio que você poderia querer ser um Matt Damon da vida – o cara estava em todos os filmes – e fazer curso de teatro para se especializar e transformar isso em uma profissão. Mas ninguém te ensina quais expressões fazer quando a comida tem gosto ruim, o peido silencioso que você solta empesteia o ambiente ou o professor de matemática joga _Bhaskara_ no quadro pela primeira vez. Você simplesmente nasce sabendo e faz bom uso de tal habilidade, porque seres humanos são altamente expressivos e a grande maioria nunca fez aula chegar a tanto.

Então quando Joohyun e a diretora da escola se aproximaram juntas de Baekhyun no horário da saída para que o responsável ficasse sabendo que a Byun conseguira o papel de Wendy e eles teria de se reunir com Do Kyungsoo, o professor de teatro à frente da peça, para discutir detalhes sobre os ensaios, Baekhyun fez um exímio trabalho em esconder a expressão de desolação e desespero que quis dominar todos os traços de seu rosto. Ao invés, abriu o sorriso mais largo que se sentiu capaz de abrir e comemorou junto à filha, que não parava de pular e tagarelar, animada, sobre como seria muito incrível quando seu pai e seu professor preferido finalmente se conhecessem.

Ninguém pareceu perceber que Baekhyun só queria estar morto.

Assim como seu silêncio quase sepulcral passou despercebido pela filha que, animada demais com o fato de que interpretaria sua personagem preferida na peça da escola, não se atentou às respostas curtas do pai ou ao fato de que não havia _ABBA_ tocando no rádio naquele fim de tarde. Era só uma criança, afinal.

Jieun, no entanto, notou rapidamente que algo estava errado. Aquele era o final de semana em que Joohyun ficaria novamente com a mãe e, antes de sua ex-esposa, a Lee era sua melhor amiga e aprendera a ler todas as expressões do Byun ao longo dos anos em que passaram juntos. Quando deixou a filha na casa da mulher, não conseguiu fugir do olhar perscrutador de Jieun e quis desaparecer da face da terra quando a primeira coisa com que se deparou ao voltar para o carro foi o celular piscando com uma notificação de mensagem da amiga.

**Jieun [19:37]:**

_Você tava com cara de vaso sanitário._

_O que aconteceu?_

_“Cara de vaso sanitário”_ era o nome que Jieun dera à expressão mais vazia que Baekhyun conseguia colocar no rosto e jurava de pés juntos que era a melhor definição possível. Depois de alguns anos, o arquiteto simplesmente desistiu de argumentar e aceitou.

Não se dignou a responder e apenas dirigiu de volta para casa. Não fora capaz de focar no trabalho e dera uma das piores aulas de toda a sua vida acadêmica, mas nada mais ocupava sua mente além do olhar de Kyungsoo e da maneira como o passado parecia tentar nocauteá-lo a cada momento em que se pegava distraído demais.

Pela primeira vez em anos, o silêncio e o vazio de seu apartamento foram muito mais do que bem-vindos. Não precisar praticar habilidades sociais quando sentia que queria simplesmente desaparecer era do que, de fato, precisava no momento e os sapatos ficaram espalhados pela sala, as roupas pelo corredor e o corpo de Baekhyun caiu em um _thump_ abafado sobre o colchão macio.

Só desejava que o dia acabasse de uma vez.

E Baekhyun sonhou com o ensino médio naquela noite. Sonhou com quando era o capitão do time de basquete e exibia Kyungsoo muito mais do que os troféus que ganhava nos campeonatos, porque sempre teve orgulho do garoto que amava e não se cansava de repetir para quem quisesse ouvir. Sonhou com o primeiro beijo que deram, sob a cerejeira da casa dos avós de Kyungsoo e de como tudo pareceu fazer sentido e ter cores vívidas a partir dali. Sonhou com a última noite em que se viram e com a própria voz sentenciando que _“Não tem espaço para cobranças na minha vida agora, Kyungsoo. Muito menos para um relacionamento cheio delas.”_

Os olhos magoados não abandonaram sua mente mais uma vez.

⏳

Para o desespero tanto de Baekhyun, quanto de Kyungsoo, o destino parecia ter adicionado um _booster_ à ampulheta e o tempo voou bem diante de seus olhos. Tão logo piscaram, mais uma semana começara e, com ela, a proximidade da tão temida reunião ficava cada vez maior.

Kyungsoo passara o final de semana trancado em casa, curtindo a própria melancolia ao som de _Bon Jovi_ , maratonando _Friends_ e comendo todos os potes de sorvete caro que se dera o luxo de comprar. Se era para sofrer por amores da adolescência, que fosse se entupindo de _Ben &Jerry. _ Cedeu aos apelos de Chanyeol e finalmente despejou tudo que vinha acontecendo consigo nos últimos meses e chorou sobre o ocorrido de sexta-feira, ouvindo, muito contrariado por saber que o melhor amigo tinha razão, que fugir de seus fantasmas só lhes permitiria persegui-lo pela eternidade. A saída era encará-los de frente.

A teoria era linda, de fato.

Por em prática era difícil quando seu fantasma andava, falava e tinha o rosto da única pessoa que realmente amou em toda a vida.

Pior ainda era quando esse rosto era o de Byun Baekhyun.

Maldita genética dos Byun.

Decidiu, entretanto, sacudir a poeira dos ombros e tentar não pensar tanto sobre como suas pernas tremiam feito bambu em vendaval ao mero lembrete do nome do ex-namorado. Seguiu sua rotina do melhor jeito que pôde e manteve a mente focada no trabalho e na peça da escola. Se reuniu com os pais de todas as crianças que haviam sido escaladas para o elenco e se ocupou com os preparativos de figurino, cenário e roteiro. Tudo já estava previamente organizado, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia abandonar seu lado perfeccionista.

Quando o dia da reunião com os Byun chegou, Kyungsoo recitou todos os mantras de paz e equilíbrio que conhecia. Tentou repetir a si mesmo que o passado deveria permanecer no passado e que não havia sentido em deixá-lo fazer sequer cócegas no presente.

Mas quando o passado encarnado adentrou sua sala, vestido em memórias e exalando o cheiro das coisas que Kyungsoo mais gostaria de esquecer – como o fato de que o perfume de Baekhyun estava sem misturado ao odor gostoso de sabonete e loção pós-barba mentolada –, ele soube que a história dos dois fora conjugada em pretérito imperfeito.

Jieun e Joohyun entraram logo atrás. O Do se permitiu ignorar a presença do Byun por alguns breves segundos em que respirou ao cumprimentar a mãe de sua aluna com um aperto de mão polido e se agachou para ganhar um abraço da garotinha. Quando novamente se ergueu, o olhar que trocou com Baekhyun pareceu durar muito mais dentro do mundo que ambos não se impediram de construir ao redor de si mesmos do que de fato havia durado. Meros segundos, que se arrastaram como horas.

— Senhor Byun, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo — Tomou a iniciativa de cumprimentá-lo, esticando a mão para um aperto. Não deixou de notar que a pele continuava macia sob o toque e que o Byun ainda cultivava o hábito de cuidar bem das próprias unhas. Admirava-o por isso; as suas continuavam os mesmos cotocos roídos de sempre.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kyungsoo. Joohyun fala sempre muito bem de você — E lá estava o sorriso que Kyungsoo nunca, em toda sua vida, foi capaz de esquecer ou superar.

Veja bem, Baekhyun tinha aquele jeito de sorrir que parecia lhe iluminar todo o rosto e o resto do mundo. Era natural, um formatinho meio retangular com dentes certinhos e alinhados, com pequenas ruguinhas atingindo os olhos e capaz de cativar até o ser humano mais frígido e indiferente.

Não seria Kyungsoo imune àquele sorriso.

Principalmente quando não havia nada de diferente do sorriso de dez anos atrás.

Engolindo milhões de sentimentos confusos, abriu um sorriso pequeno de volta e indicou as carteiras em silêncio, sentando à própria mesa enquanto, ansioso, arrumava os papéis que não estavam bagunçados e apertava incessantemente o botão da caneta em suas mãos. 

Baekhyun se remexeu inquieto, começando a cutucar uma pelinha no canto do polegar em um claro sinal. Pensou no tanto de tempo que passara do lado de fora da sala, encarando a porta encostada com a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta, insegurança transbordando pela ponta de seus dedos. Havia apenas uma chapa grossa de madeira separando-o de Kyungsoo, mas sentia como se houvesse oceanos entre os dois. 

Não tinha certeza de por quanto tempo conseguiria nadar em águas tão, tão turbulentas. 

O momento em que tomou coragem foi quando ouviu a voz animada de Joohyun pelos corredores da escola ao que a filha se aproximava acompanhada da mãe. Por ser a semana em que sua filha ficaria com Jieun, ocorreu de chegarem em horários diferentes. E Baekhyun agradecia pelo tempo que tivera para se recompor e respirar. Sabia que a ex-esposa entendia o que estava acontecendo e ficou ainda mais aliviado quando ela não questionou o fato de estar parado encarando a porta e apenas os guiou para dentro.

Cumprimentar Kyungsoo foi mais difícil do que imaginava que seria. Fingir que não o conhecia, que eram completos estranhos cujos caminhos jamais se cruzaram fazia seu estômago doer de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes. Foi forte, entretanto, e sorriu da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Queria um tapinha nas costas por isso. 

Agora, sentado à carteira e encarando a maneira ansiosa como Kyungsoo brincava com a caneta, tentava não sorrir ao notar que o Do mantinha alguns dos velhos hábitos de adolescente. Era quase nostálgico. Lembrou-se da vez em que apresentou-o oficialmente como namorado a seus pais e Kyungsoo praticamente destruiu o próprio fone de ouvido, tamanho o nervosismo. Baekhyun sempre achou uma mania adorável, mas agora era enervante para si em níveis similares. 

Puxou a pelinha do dedo com mais força.

— Bem, de início, os ensaios serão uma vez por semana. Como o turno da Joohyun é integral, precisaríamos que vocês autorizassem a ausência dela em algumas aulas de outras matérias — Kyungsoo começou, a postura séria e profissional, mas com o tom doce e gentil de professor deixando Baekhyun impressionado. Ele sempre fora muito bom em dialogar. 

— Matemática, por favor… — Joohyun se manifestou assim que ouviu sobre ser livrada de algumas matérias e se encolheu na carteira quando recebeu o olhar pesado e reprovador dos pais. Kyungsoo, no entanto, não foi tão discreto ao segurar a risada, cobrindo a boca rapidamente quando o som engasgado quase escapou. Os dois trocaram um olhar rápido e o Do piscou brincalhão para a pequena, como se dissesse que daria um jeito de ajudá-la, e foi a vez da mini Byun esconder a risada da maneira que pode. 

— Continuando. Conforme fôssemos avançando no progresso da peça, talvez alguns ensaios a mais durante a semana ou mesmo nos finais de semana se faria necessário. Tudo depende da autorização de vocês, por isso a diretora convocou reuniões individuais, porque o papel para o qual a Joohyun foi escalada exige um pouco mais de presença dela — O Do deixou a caneta na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos, sorrindo pequeno ao terminar de falar e mantendo os olhos sobre o casal. 

E por mais que soubesse que Joohyun era a cópia dos pais, ter a semelhança dos dois tão gritante à sua frente seria assustador se não fosse adorável. 

— Bom, por mim está tudo bem. E eu tenho certeza de que para o meu _ex-_ marido também está — Kyungsoo ignorou a ênfase que Jieun deu à palavra _ex_. — É uma coisa de que a Joohyun quer muito participar, então nós iremos dar todo o apoio que pudermos. Pode contar conosco, Kyungsoo.

Ambos, então, se voltaram para Baekhyun, encarando o rapaz que parecia no mundo da lua. Jieun, irritada, xingava todas as gerações do Byun por estar viajando completamente novamente e Kyungsoo se perguntava se ele ainda tinha aquela mania de se perder em pensamentos – parecia que sim. 

Jieun tomou a liberdade de afanar uma borracha da mesa de Kyungsoo para acertá-la certinho no meio da testa de Baekhyun, que resmungou, assustado, enquanto esfregava o ponto em que o objeto lhe atingira. Kyungsoo se odiou por sorrir e pensar no quão bonitinho era o bico que o Byun tinha nos lábios. 

— O que é? — Parecia que o jeito crianção de agir do moreno também não mudara muito e chegava a ser nostálgica a quantidade de vezes em que vira cenas como aquela se desenrolando no passado. Kyungsoo estava começando a querer que o dia acabasse logo. 

Respirando fundo, incorporou o máximo de seu profissionalismo ao responder:

— Preciso saber se o senhor também está de acordo, senhor Byun. 

Houve segundos de silêncio que se arrastaram como horas. Com olhos cravados nos de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun queria lhe dizer tanto e sabia que também tinha muito a ouvir. Por um momento, quis sair correndo. Uma sensação desconhecida borbulhava na boca de seu estômago e sentia que vomitaria muito mais do que apenas seu almoço se ousasse abrir a boca, por isso apenas assentiu, tomando em mãos a caneta que o Do ofereceu quando estendeu a autorização. Após assinar, entregou ambos à Jieun e aguardou, ouvindo a filha engatar em uma conversa animada com o professor sobre a peça, mesmo que não assimilasse absolutamente nada do que era falado. 

— Bom, por enquanto é isso. Aqui está o meu número — ele estendeu para cada um papel contendo um número bonito escrito na caligrafia bonitinha e redondinha que Baekhyun se lembrava bem —, e vocês podem salvar e me ligarem no momento que quiserem para perguntar algo sobre o calendário. Eu encaminharei um e-mail com todas as aulas em que precisarei da Joohyun no teatro e, qualquer dúvida ou questionamento, basta entrarem em contato. Alguma pergunta? 

_Sim, por que você precisa sorrir desse jeito?_ Baekhyun quis indagar, mas engoliu o bolo de palavras a seco. Optou por se manter quieto, balançando, distraidamente, a mão de Joohyun enquanto esperavam Jieun terminar de conversar sobre sabia-se lá o que com Kyungsoo. Afrouxou a gravata. Sentia-se sufocando. 

— Então estamos entendidos. Foi um prazer vê-las e é uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor Byun. 

Baekhyun não se lembrava da última vez em que quisera chorar como uma criança mimada que perdera seu brinquedo favorito. Ou se um dia o fizera. Mas aquele bolo na garganta era uma sensação que não queria para si novamente. 

— Sim, Kyungsoo. Foi uma honra poder conhecê-lo. 

⏳

— Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara, Byun Baekhyun. 

Não importava o quanto amasse sua melhor amiga: Jieun conseguia ser altamente irritante e intrometida quando queria. 

Depois da reunião com Kyungsoo, Jieun retornou com Joohyun para seu apartamento, porque, segundo a mulher, havia uma viagem de negócios de última hora para o dia seguinte e Joohyun precisaria ficar consigo por alguns dias a mais. Baekhyun nunca reclamaria de ter sua filha consigo pelo tempo que fosse; queria mesmo é que a ex-mulher fosse embora e parasse de perturbá-lo com coisas completamente desnecessárias. 

— Eu sou uma piada para você? — O moreno revirou os olhos, encostando a porta da cozinha para que Joohyun, assistindo à TV na sala, não os ouvisse. Encheu um copo com água e engoliu tudo de uma única vez, massageando as têmporas. 

— Não é, mas tá parecendo, sabia? — Baekhyun quis erguer o dedo do meio para a mulher, mas se conteve. — Essa é a sua chance, Baekhyun, que porra você está esperando? 

— Minha chance de quê, Jieun? Tem dez anos no meio do caminho; nem tudo é como um filme da Barbie. 

Havia um ponto de interrogação enorme sobre a cabeça de Jieun, que decidiu apenas ignorar e não tentar seguir a linha de raciocínio insana de Baekhyun. 

— Sua chance de ao menos conversar com ele, Baekhyun — A mulher suspirou, cansada. O assunto _Kyungsoo_ era sempre uma dor de cabeça, desde muito tempo atrás. Por serem melhores amigos, Baekhyun nunca escondeu o único outro relacionamento que tivera e Jieun sempre pensara que havia muitas pontas soltas na maneira como tudo acabara. Uma sorte de mal-entendidos e coisas que jamais foram ditas. 

E agora era como se o destino estivesse dando um empurrãozinho para que o diálogo que não aconteceu 10 anos atrás pudesse finalmente ocorrer. 

Ela não iria deixar Baekhyun fugir novamente. 

— Não tem o que conversar, Jieun. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. A gente não vai voltar, ele nunca iria me querer de novo. Larga isso pra lá–

— Quem falou algo sobre vocês voltarem? — Jieun interrompeu com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. _Te peguei no pulo, Byun._

Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis antes de, exasperado, revirar os olhos e arremessar o pano de prato que tinha nos ombros na ex-mulher. 

— Ninguém falou de voltar, mas eu conheço você e a sua mania de bancar o cupido. E não vai rolar.

— Você não ficou nem um pouquinho balançado quando o viu depois de tanto tempo? Seja sincero. 

Seria burrice negar. Tentar enganar Jieun era fácil, mas mentir para si mesmo não. Vivera muitas coisas ao lado de Kyungsoo, por mais curto que o namoro dos dois tivesse sido de fato. Cultivaram uma amizade de anos e o envolvimento entre eles foi natural e fácil como respirar. Havia muita água sob a ponte e as noites em que sentia falta do Do eram sempre as mais difíceis. Mesmo após 10 anos, não eram coisas fáceis de se varrer para debaixo do tapete. Não quando ninguém mais causara as mesmas sensações. 

Ver Kyungsoo depois de tanto tempo fizera coisas com seu coração das quais não se orgulhava, sinceramente. Desde o dia em que trocaram olhares na entrada da escola, a mente de Baekhyun não apagava as imagens ou deixava-o dormir em paz. E, então, estar tão perto dele, no mesmo ambiente, ouvindo-o e observando-o como se fossem meros estranhos… Queria deitar no chão em posição fetal e chorar todas as amarguras da vida desde que saíra daquela sala horas atrás. 

Vocalizar tais pensamentos, entretanto, parecia mais difícil do que imaginava e sua garganta ficara seca repentinamente. Não era como se fosse orgulhoso; mas certas coisas são simplesmente complicadas demais. 

— Eu seria um mentiroso se falasse que não. São 10 anos de coisas não ditas e muito arrependimento. E eu sei que ele provavelmente tem muito a me falar também, mas eu não sei se estou pronto pra ouvir. Eu era imaturo e infantil, não entendia nada da vida e acho que nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem como levar um relacionamento — Baekhyun suspirou, se jogando na cadeira da cozinha e esfregando o rosto nas mãos. Em silêncio, Jieun lhe afagou os cabelos e sorriu complacente. 

— Mas vocês dois cresceram. Acho que é hora de desatar os nós e colocar os pingos nos is. 

— Eu não sei se conseguiria olhar na cara dele novamente, Jieun. 

Jieun sorriu um pouco mais ao esticar o pequeno papelzinho com o número de Kyungsoo em sua direção. A dedos trêmulos, Baekhyun o pegou. 

— Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. 

⏳

Baekhyun não fazia ideia de que não demoraria muito para que seu contato com Kyungsoo ocorresse novamente. 

Era sexta-feira novamente. Jieun estava viajando a negócios e Joohyun passando os dias em sua casa. E o dia não começara muito promissor. Baekhyun se vira preso em um clichê de comédia Hollywoodiana quando o despertador deixou de tocar, as torradas queimaram, o pneu furou, o que ocasionou seu atraso para a primeira aula – para melhorar, o Byun ainda pisou em cocô de cachorro. 

Como se já não bastasse, após um longo dia de aulas, uma reunião de última hora no departamento de arquitetura foi convocada. Baekhyun encarou o relógio de maneira nervosa. Era perto do horário em que Joohyun saía da escola e ele só torcia para que fosse algo rápido; nunca se atrasara para buscar a filha. 

Mas nem Murphy, nem o destino estavam ao seu lado naquele dia. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, o diretor do departamento ainda falava pelos cotovelos sobre os planejamentos de palestras e sobre as ementas do semestre e Baekhyun já suava frio sob a camisa social. Quando a primeira mensagem de Jieun surgiu na barra de notificações de seu celular, o desespero ficou maior.

**Jieun [18:49]:**

_Onde você tá?_

_O Kyungsoo já me ligou avisando que vão fechar a escola e a Joohyun ainda tá lá._

_Baekhyun??_

**Me [18:49]:**

Eu tô preso numa reunião no departamento

Acho que saio em meia hora

Será que você não pode pedir pra ele esperar um pouco?

**Jieun [18:50]:**

_Eu não_

_Você tem o número dele_

_Pede você (:_

**Me [18:52]**

Eu te odeio.

Baekhyun encarou o telefone por longos minutos, os dedos rolando pela tela e pairando sobre o contato de Kyungsoo. A sensação era de que o ar fora socado para fora de seus pulmões quando, ao se ausentar da sala de reuniões por alguns segundos, apertou o botão de discar. O sinal de discagem tocou algumas vezes e os segundos se arrastavam de maneira torturante. Quando a voz de Kyungsoo ecoou do outro lado da linha, entretanto, foi quase como se o tempo tivesse congelado; seu coração estava na boca. 

— _Alô?_

— Kyungsoo?

— _Quem fala?_

— É o Baekhyun.

A linha ficou silenciosa por mais tempo do que Baekhyun se sentia capaz de suportar. Infartar aos 30 não era uma opção. Após um suspiro, entretanto, a voz calma do Do voltou a preencher os alto-falantes. 

— _Oi, senhor Byun_. 

Quis implorar para que acabassem com a formalidade, mas não tinha nem direito nem tempo para isso. 

— Quem vai buscar a Joohyun hoje sou eu, mas eu fiquei preso em uma reunião de última hora que levou muito mais tempo do que eu esperava. Existe alguma chance de a escola ficar aberta por mais uma horinha?

— _Senhor Byun, eu sinto que isso não vai ser possível. Os zeladores precisam fechar a escola em um determinado horário, são as regras._

Baekhyun praticamente choramingou, encostando a testa na parede à sua frente, o celular quase escorregando dos dedos. Suspirando, massageou a ponte do nariz e encarou os próprios sapatos enquanto tentava pensar em alguma saída possível. E, após alguns segundos, havia apenas uma coisa que parecia a mais plausível a se fazer. 

— Existe alguma chance de você levar ela pra sua casa e eu a busco lá? — Tentou não soar tão esperançoso ou desesperado, mas sabia que seu tom de voz era suplicante.

— _Baekhyun, eu-_

— Por favor, Kyungsoo — Foi quase impossível ignorar a maneira como seu coração pulou algumas batidas ao ouvir seu nome entoado pela voz bonita de Kyungsoo. As pernas tremiam, entretanto. — É só esse favor, eu juro. 

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, até o suspiro rendido de Kyungsoo quebrá-lo. 

— _Tudo bem. Vou te passar meu endereço._

— Muito obrigado, Kyungsoo, vou ficar te devendo essa. 

— _Estou fazendo isso pela Joohyun, Baekhyun._

⏳

Kyungsoo suspirou pesadamente quando enfiou o telefone no bolso da calça. Encarou Joohyun, que desenhava distraidamente sentada em uma das carteiras vazias. Não gostava nem um pouco daquela ideia. As coisas estavam caminhando rápido demais e aquilo não lhe agradava em nada. Pensar em ter Baekhyun em seu apartamento o apavorava, porque era uma proximidade grande demais em tão pouco tempo. Estava agindo daquela maneira apenas por Joohyun, já que ela não tinha culpa, mas sentia que se arrependeria tanto e a sensação o deixava à beira de um ataque de pânico. 

— Joohyunnie, eu acabei de falar com o seu pai — Kyungsoo se levantou, aproximando-se da pequena e agachando para nivelar os olhos aos dela. Sorriu doce. — Ele ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, então ele me pediu pra te levar lá pra casa que ele te busca lá. Tem algum problema pra você? 

— Não, tio Soo! Mas só se você tiver sorvete e chocolate! — Ela riu de maneira travessa e Kyungsoo acabou rindo junto, erguendo a palma para que ela batesse. 

— A gente para no caminho para comprar — O sorriso que a Byun abriu foi tão radiante que Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que compraria todo o sorvete do mundo para ela. 

Joohyun ajudou-o a organizar a sala e os dois seguiram juntos até o carro do professor. Kyungsoo acomodou-a com segurança no banco de trás, certificando-se de que o cinto estava bem preso, e ligou o rádio em sua playlist favorita ao ligar o veículo e colocá-lo na rua em direção a seu apartamento. 

— Tio Soo, eu adoro essa música! — Joohyun comentou, animada, quando _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ do _Wham!_ começou a tocar em um volume agradável. — Papai sempre coloca pra gente ouvir. 

_É, porque eu ensinei ele a gostar dessa música._ Kyungsoo suspirou, sorrindo para a garotinha pelo retrovisor e aumentando o volume para que ambos pudessem cantar, em um inglês embolado, a música que tanto gostavam. Joohyun caiu na gargalhada quando Kyungsoo alcançou a nota alta que o vocalista soltava no refrão e comentou que seu pai fazia a mesma coisa. Kyungsoo sabia que sim; Baekhyun alcançava aquela nota como ninguém mais conseguia fazer. 

O Do fez uma parada na lojinha de conveniência perto de sua casa e, segurando a mãozinha de Joohyun, os dois compraram as besteiras que queriam comer e voltaram para o carro. A Byun tagarelava, animada, sobre um desenho que gostava e Kyungsoo ouvia com um sorriso no rosto. Havia se afeiçoado muito à Joohyun com o passar do tempo em que fora professor da menina. Kyungsoo nunca pensara em ter filhos, mas, se fosse para ter uma, queria alguém como Joohyun. Sabia que a criação de Baekhyun e Jieun tinha muito a ver com o comportamento da pequena e não era surpresa para que ela fosse tão doce, esperta e espirituosa. 

Joohyun era a cópia perfeita de Baekhyun. 

Quando estacionaram na garagem do prédio, Joohyun ajudou-o a carregar as sacolas enquanto Kyungsoo reagia da maneira mais entusiasmada que conseguia aos fatos incríveis que a garota narrava sobre o tal _Steven Universo_. Kyungsoo destrancou a porta e deixou a pequena entrar – e agradeceu aos céus por Chanyeol ter levado Toben para casa por uns dias –, guiando-a até a cozinha para que guardassem o sorvete. Agachando-se para bagunçar os cabelos da criança, sorriu. 

— Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você jantar e você pode ficar vendo TV na sala se quiser. 

— Mas eu quero sorvete… — Ela tentou argumentar, fazendo aquele bico chantagista que só os Byun sabiam fazer. Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas e negou com a cabeça, rindo. 

— Depois da janta, mocinha. Agora vai lá — Apertou a pontinha do nariz dela e riu um pouco mais quando Joohyun arrastou os pés para fora da cozinha. Nao sabia por que ainda se assustava com a semelhança do comportamento da menina com o pai. Convivendo um pouco mais com a garota, ficava cada vez mais escancarado. 

Sacudindo os pensamentos para fora dos ombros e fuçou a despensa atrás do que fazer para o jantar. Não havia muitas opções, já que ainda não fizera as compras do mês e a parada na lojinha rendera apenas besteiras e guloseimas. A saída era cozinhar ramyun com o que restara de legumes na geladeira. Podia não ser o mais saudável, mas ainda era melhor do que nada. 

Após colocar o macarrão para ferver em uma panela e os legumes em outra, Kyungsoo se encostou à bancada da cozinha e retirou os óculos para massagear as têmporas. Havia uma dor que não o abandonava desde a hora em que falara com o Byun e parecia que até mesmo o _tic-tac_ do relógio estava a um passo de desencadear uma crise de ansiedade. 

Foi o alerta de notificação de seu telefone que o fez tremer, entretanto. Pegando o aparelho nas mãos suadas, Kyungsoo desbloqueou a tela e suspirou meio quebrado quando viu o nome que aparecia como remetente da mensagem no Kakao. 

**Byun Baekyun [20:02]:**

_Tô indo praí_

_Chego em 15 minutos_

Não respondeu, guardando o celular no bolso e focando o máximo que conseguia na comida. Não soube porque, mas acabou aumentando a quantidade que fazia e o palpitar esquisito de seu coração parecia ter consciência do motivo, mas Kyungsoo preferiu ignorar. Encarou o relógio de relance; tinha 10 minutos para vestir todas as suas defesas em uma tentativa que sabia que seria falha, só que não custava tentar.

O som da campainha o fez choramingar e enxugar as mãos no pano de prato em um de seus ombros. Demorou alguns segundos com a desculpa de que estava escorrendo o macarrão, mas aproveitou mesmo para se recompor. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e praticamente se arrastou até o hall de entrada, tendo um vislumbre rápido de uma Joohyun completamente focada no desenho a que assistia na televisão. Sorriu sem sequer perceber. 

Abrir aquela porta foi como abrir dezenas de outras portas dentro de si mesmo e seus bolsos não tinham espaço o suficiente para guardar todas as chaves para trancá-las novamente. Havia muito mais limites sendo cruzados naquele momento do que conseguia contar; encarar Baekhyun novamente em um intervalo tão curto de tempo estava fazendo coisas consigo das quais não se orgulhava. 

Absorveu a imagem cansada e rígida do Byun. As bolsas escuras sob os olhos visivelmente caídos por pura exaustão _quase_ fizeram o coração de Kyungsoo se apertar, mas o rapaz engoliu a seco as milhares de coisas que sentia naquele momento e respirou fundo. 

— Oi — Foi Baekhyun quem quebrou o silêncio, as palmas das mãos se esfregando uma na outra em um claro sinal de nervosismo. Havia um sorriso contido e meio sem graça em seu rosto e Kyungsoo se pegou retribuindo, afastando-se da porta e abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse. 

— Entra. 

Baekhyun parecia surpreso com o convite. Kyungsoo nunca negou que a maneira como Byun era realmente expressivo sempre fora uma das coisas que mais gostava sobre ele. 

— Não precisa, Kyungsoo, eu não quero incomodar. Você deve estar cansado e já me fez um grande favor trazendo a Joohyun- 

— Eu fiz o jantar e a gente comprou sorvete pra comer depois. Tem espaço pra mais um na mesa.

Se havia surpresa nos olhos de Baekhyun anteriormente, eles agora estavam banhados no mais completo choque. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e quando finalmente se preparou para dizer algo, a voz curiosa de Joohyun desviou a atenção de ambos para a figura pequena que se aproximava cheirando o ar como um filhotinho farejando comida. 

— Tio Soo, que cheiro gostoso, é ramyun- Papai!!!!

Kyungsoo riu baixinho ao sair do caminho para assistir à Joohyun se jogando nos braços de Baekhyun, que agachara para abraçar a pequena e agora enchia seu rosto de beijinhos enquanto a Byun ria e resmungava que ele estava deixando-a babada. 

Desde quando eram adolescentes, Baekhyun sempre tivera muito jeito com crianças. Ele gostava de estar perto delas e sempre cuidava dos primos e sobrinhos quando podia. Lembrava-se com perfeição da vez em que ele e o Byun levaram a sobrinha do moreno para passar um dia no parque aquático. Fora um dos momentos mais divertidos de sua vida e Kyungsoo carregava aquela memória com muito carinho. E o Do passara cada mínimo segundo admirando o carinho que que o Byun tinha com a pequena. 

Dez anos depois, tal habilidade parecia ter ficado ainda mais evidente no Baekhyun pai. O jeito como ele ouvia atentamente a tudo que Joohyun dizia naquela velocidade típica de criança; a forma como ele ajeitava os fios rebeldes da maria-chiquinha da menina e sorria, demonstrando as melhores reações para o que quer que ela estivesse contando. Baekhyun nascera para ser pai. E era muito bom nisso. 

— Papai, você vai comer comigo e com o Tio Soo, né? — Joohyun questionou, olhando de Baekhyun para Kyungsoo, e os dois adultos se encararam por alguns longos segundos. 

— Pipoquinha, eu acho melhor não. A gente já deu muito trabalho pro Tio Soo… — Kyungsoo quase riu ao ouvir “tio Soo” saindo da boca de um homem de trinta anos.

— Tá tudo bem, eu fiz o suficiente pra nós três. Seria falta de educação desperdiçar essa comida toda. 

Houve um momento em que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo conversaram silenciosamente entre olhares. E foi um curvar sutil no canto dos lábios do Do que fez o Byun se levantar e assentir, seguindo a filha para dentro do apartamento do professor. 

⏳

— Joohyun, você me ajuda a colocar a mesa?

Baekhyun observava em silêncio sua filha e Kyungsoo se movimentarem pela cozinha. O Do entregava a ela as coisas menos perigosas, como as tigelas de alumínio em que comeriam o ramyun e o Byun não perdia os sorrisos pequenos que ele deixava escapar ao que assistia à garota arrumar tudo com o máximo de perfeição que uma criança de 7 anos conseguia. 

Seria uma grande mentira dizer que uma parte de si não se sentia feliz por estar ali. Como disse a Jieun, havia muitas coisas não ditas em meio a 10 anos de distância e o tanto de contato que tiveram em tão poucos dias parecia surreal demais para acreditar. E algo bem lá no fundo parecia transbordar uma euforia quase desesperadora. 

Não queria se encher de falsas esperanças, entretanto. Sabia que Kyungsoo não estava tão aberto a uma aproximação, então estava se esforçando para não deixar pequenos gestos como ser convidado para jantar lhe subirem à cabeça. Ainda que assistir ao Do sendo tão carinhoso com sua filha aquecesse seu coração de um jeito perigoso. 

Por algum tempo, aquela fora uma cena com que sonhara para seu futuro. Um futuro em que se imaginava com Kyungsoo; um futuro em que estariam juntos, casados, com filhos e sendo um casal feliz. Havia algumas diferenças no cenário atual, mas ainda era muito similar ao que um dia imaginara e, bem, Baekhyun continuava a ser um grande manteiga derretida. 

— Tio Soo, o papai tá no mundo da lua, ele não vai te ouvir… — Foi a voz de Joohyun que, mais uma vez, o tirou do transe em que sempre se enfiava sem mesmo perceber. Finalmente voltando à cozinha da casa de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar o rubor de subir às bochechas ao perceber que era observado e que o Do tinha um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Sabia o que se passava pela cabeça do professor – provavelmente ele estava se lembrando de todas as vezes em que caçoara de sua mania de se perder em pensamentos – e quase revirou os olhos, se impedindo de cruzar os braços como uma criança birrenta. 

— O que foi? — resmungou, reparando que a mesa já se encontrava arrumada com Joohyun e Kyungsoo sentados à ela. 

— A gente tava te chamando pra comer — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas, apontando para a comida sobre a mesa. Baekhyun riu em constrangimento e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, esfregando a nuca por conta do nervosismo. Sua filha e o professor, entretanto, pareciam entretidos em conversarem sobre a peça enquanto o Do servia uma porção para a pequena e a ajudava a colocar um guardanapo preso à blusa para que não se sujasse. 

Baekhyun esperou que Kyungsoo se servisse para que pudesse fazer o mesmo e o jantar seguiu descontraído. O Byun pouco se manifestava – o fazia apenas quando Joohyun comentava algo consigo – porque não sabia bem o que dizer, por isso preferiu permanecer em silêncio apenas observando a dupla. E era adorável ver o tanto de carinho que o Do tinha por sua filha.

Quando terminaram, foi sob muita insistência que Kyungsoo aceitou a ajuda de Baekhyun para arrumar a cozinha e o menor não fazia muita questão de esconder o descontentamento com a situação.

— É minha maneira de te agradecer pela comida, estava muito gostosa —  _ como sempre _ , completou mentalmente. Kyungsoo sempre fora um ótimo cozinheiro, desde muito novo, e a paixão com quem preparava as comidas era uma das coisas que Baekhyun mais gostava sobre o garoto na época em que estavam juntos. 

— Tudo bem… — Relutantemente, Kyungsoo se deu por vencido, entregando o pano de prato para que Baekhyun secasse a louça depois que lavasse. Antes de começarem, entretanto, o Do buscou o pote de sorvete no congelador e serviu uma porção generosa para Joohyun, que esperava ansiosamente por sua amada sobremesa. O moreno enfeitou o sorvete com as balas e doces que haviam comprado na lojinha e se agachou para entregar a tigela à garota. — Fica lá na sala vendo TV enquanto eu e o seu pai arrumamos aqui, ok?

— Obrigada, tio Soo, você é tio mais legal do mundo — Joohyun beijou a bochecha de Kyungsoo, disparando, toda serelepe, para fora da cozinha. Kyungsoo sorria quando encostou a porta do cômodo e, silenciosamente, se dirigiu à pia, vestindo as luvas amarelas para começar a lavar a louça. Não trocaram palavras durante todo o tempo e o único barulho que, vez ou outra, cortava o silêncio era o cantarolar baixinho do Do. E Baekhyun não seria nem doido de interrompê-lo; ouvir Kyungsoo cantando era sempre uma experiência única que nunca se perdoaria por perder. 

Foram longos minutos até que finalmente terminassem. Kyungsoo sorriu em agradecimento, pegando o pano de prato que repousava nos ombro de Baekhyun para enxugar as mãos e o Byun decidiu que talvez fosse hora. 

— A gente pode conversar? — O sussurro quase em um fio de voz teria passado despercebido se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão próximo. O moreno o encarou e franziu o cenho, confuso com o pedido, tomando um pouco de distância. Estar tão perto fez suas mãos suarem e, enxugando-as na calça jeans, o Do encarou todos os fantasmas de seu passado juntos fitando-o de volta de uma única vez. 

Era sufocante. Queria sair correndo. 

— Conversar sobre o quê? — Rebateu no mesmo fio de voz, recuando até estar encostado contra a bancada da cozinha. Baekhyun mexia os dedos, nervoso, e mastigava o lábio inferior. Ok, aquilo definitivamente não era sobre Joohyun ou a peça. 

— Sobre a gente. 

Kyungsoo engasgou. 

— Não tem nada para conversarmos sobre a gente, Baekhyun. Tem dez anos de coisas esclarecidas e terminadas entre nós — Kyungsoo queria soar menos arredio e na defensiva, mas era quase inevitável. De todos os clichês de romances adolescentes, o de que construíra uma parede ao redor de si mesmo era o mais realista. 

Mas Baekhyun parecia preparado para aquele tipo de resposta e Kyungsoo o odiava por isso. 

— É exatamente isso que tá errado. Tem dez anos de coisas não ditas e mal-entendidos que, eu não sei você, mas me tiram o sono até hoje — O Byun se aproximou um pouco mais, mas o olhar que Kyungsoo sustentou o fez recuar segundos depois. Era um terreno delicado, Baekhyun precisava saber onde e  _ como _ pisar. 

— Eu durmo perfeitamente bem — E o cinismo na voz do Do seria irritante se o moreno não soubesse bem que era só uma faceta. Não haviam mudado tanto assim. 

— Kyungsoo, por favor-

— Por que você quer trazer isso à tona, dez anos depois, Baekhyun? — Finalmente, lá estava. Kyungsoo deixando a primeira parede cair, as sobrancelhas em uma linha única, o pescoço se avermelhando por conta da irritação. Não era a intenção de Baekhyun começar uma briga, mas talvez aquela fosse a única maneira plausível de arrancar algo ali. 

Respirando fundo, se impediu de, mais uma vez, engolir o que nunca dissera e deixou cada peso sair de seus ombros, um por um. 

— Porque eu acho que não foi à toa você ser o professor preferido da minha filha ou esse encontro acontecer. São coisas grandes demais para serem só coincidências — O Byun tentava manter a compostura com tudo de si, mas as mãos tremiam e ele as escondeu nos bolsos da calça. Kyungsoo notou, mas ignorou.

— São _ só _ coincidências. — Se pudesse, o Do estaria batendo pé como uma criança birrenta e teimosa, se recusando a acreditar que comprariam aquele doce na volta. 

— Nem você acredita nisso, Kyungsoo! 

— Tá, então  _ digamos _ que não é só coincidência, que porra isso vai mudar, Baekhyun? — Exasperado, Kyungsoo jogou o pano de prato no chão e se aproximou, peitando o mais velho. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, resistindo ao ímpeto de recuar. — Tem dez anos no meio de tudo isso e eu não vejo como nada do que foi dito lá atrás possa mudar. O que tá feito, tá feito. 

— Vai me dizer que você continua o mesmo adolescente apaixonado por Naruto, que sonhava em trabalhar em Hollywood e brigava por cada mínima coisinha que saía do seu controle? Vai me dizer que o mesmo Kyungsoo que foi embora naquele dia é o que está aqui na minha frente? — Baekhyun aproveitou o silêncio de Kyungsoo para sorrir, ainda que não houvesse humor nenhum em seu gesto. — Vai, Kyungsoo, diz que nada do que aconteceu ou foi dito 10 anos atrás possa ter mudado. 

— Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra- 

— É claro que tem! Porque se formos por essa linha, eu lembro de você dizendo que nunca trabalharia com crianças e que hoje estaria sendo um ator famoso. Também me lembro de você dizendo que nunca seria professor. E olha só onde estamos hoje em dia...

— Eu tinha 17 anos, Baekhyun — O Byun sabia que irritar Kyungsoo era terreno perigoso, mas o sangue quente correndo em suas veias não o deixava pensar naquilo. — As pessoas mudam. A vida também. 

— Então por que caralhos eu não posso ter mudado dos meus 18 anos para cá? São 10 anos Kyungsoo!

E aquilo finalmente calou a boca de Kyungsoo. De olhos arregalados, balbuciando algumas palavras sem muita conexão, o Do franziu o cenho e encarou os próprios pés por longos segundos até encontrar a própria voz. 

— Você disse que não conseguia enxergar mais um futuro para nós dois. Você… você disse que eu era carente e inseguro e que não conseguia mais lidar com isso — Era apenas um resquício do que um dia já fora sua voz, mas o furacão em seu peito vinha devastando casa após casa e, daqui a pouco, nem teria mais onde morar dentro de si mesmo. Era doloroso abrir o baú que se esforçara tanto para trancar e esconder a chave. Era uma caixa de pandora. — Eu vivi com essas palavras por anos na minha cabeça, como um disco arranhando me culpando e me martirizando. Eu não era perfeito, mas você era tudo que eu entendia na realidade estranha de um adolescente perdido. 

— Eu era estúpido, infantil e imaturo, Kyungsoo. Eu achava que o seu jeito de cuidar de mim me sufocava, mas eu precisei ficar sem isso para notar que eu não sabia me cuidar e era um completo desastre sem você. Mas eu levei anos para me tocar disso. Eu tinha a cabeça de uma criança e me deixei levar por crenças erradas, por ideias que eu nunca percebi serem estúpidas. E não tem nada que eu possa fazer que apague as coisas que eu disse ou fiz… — Baekhyun suspirou, se afastando um pouco para que ambos pudessem respirar. 

Era sufocante como respirar a poeira de uma casa fechada há décadas; como revirar um baú enterrado a sete palmos do chão. Como se afogar e tentar buscar por ar de qualquer maneira. 

— Eu não entendia o que eu sentia. Eu não entendia o quanto eu te amava e nem o quanto você me amava de volta. Era grande demais e confuso na cabeça de um marmanjo infantil e bobão. 

— Eu te amava muito — Kyungsoo finalmente tomou coragem para encará-lo. E havia um oceano de coisas não ditas nos olhos que o fitavam. Baekhyun, entretanto, estava disposto a aprender a nadar. 

— Eu sei disso — Tomou fôlego. — E eu não estou dizendo que você precisa me perdoar. Não estou pedindo para esquecermos o passado. Nem mesmo te pedindo para voltar. É só uma bandeira branca, Kyungsoo. Nós vamos conviver por muito tempo juntos e eu queria que fosse uma boa relação. Somos adultos agora, muita coisa mudou e eu sei que nós também, mesmo que você ainda tenha as mesmas manias…

— Você que o diga, senhor catucador de pelinha do dedo — A interrupção de Kyungsoo o pegou de surpresa, mas arrancou de ambos uma risada contida. E havia muito mais no silêncio que se instaurou do ambos eram capazes de compreender naquele momento. Mas talvez, daquela vez, eles pudessem ter o que antes não tiveram: tempo. 

Após um suspiro, Baekhyun estendeu a mão com um sorriso envergonhado. O peito se aqueceu quando Kyungsoo sorriu de volta. 

— Minha filha gosta muito de você e sentimentos de crianças não podem ser ignorados assim. Eu quero te conhecer, Kyungsoo. Então… Trégua?

Kyungsoo assentiu, não hesitando quando apertou a mão de Baekhyun. 

— Trégua. 

  
  


As coisas tomaram um rumo que nenhum dos dois previu, mas não os incomodava, de qualquer maneira. A proximidade que criaram por causa dos constantes ensaios de Joohyun para a peça e a necessidade de dias extras, reuniões e alguns momento de precisar buscar a pequena Byun na casa de Kyungsoo novamente transformou a relação quase inexistente que tinham no que poderia ser considerado uma boa amizade. 

Os dias viraram semanas e as semanas logo completaram um mês. Neste meio tempo, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun já se sentiam confortáveis o suficiente na presença um do outro para beberem no bar perto da casa do Byun nas sextas, levarem Joohyun ao cinema nos sábados e assistirem aos jogos de basquete nos domingos. Era uma amizade de que sequer sabiam precisarem, mas preencheu os dias solitários que tanto lutavam para viver em menos vazios, menos cinzentos e mais fáceis. 

Baekhyun se sentia como um adolescente novamente, passando noites e mais noites acordado trocando mensagens com Kyungsoo como se tivessem 15 anos mais uma vez. E trabalhar se sentindo um zumbi conseguia compensar 110% quando o Do mandava alguma mensagem zombando de suas olheiras quando lhe enviava uma foto do estado deplorável em que se encontrava pela manhã.

Kyungsoo tentava não se martirizar por sentir, como se fosse a primeira vez, a tremedeira ou a taquicardia sempre que Baekhyun aparecia para buscar Joohyun ou alguma notificação de mensagem do mais velho iluminava a tela de seu celular. Queria não ficar com as mãos suadas nas noites de sexta ou não hiperventilar nas tardes de domingo e nem havia mais a desculpa de que sua mãe não deixaria-o sair de casa para ajudá-lo a fugir. 

Não era difícil entender o que estava acontecendo. Havia os olhares, os sorrisos e os toques não premeditados, mas também não evitados. Havia a sexta em que, bêbados demais, quase se beijaram e a segunda em que Joohyun brincara sobre como Baekhyun ficava todo vermelho quando a deixava com o Tio Soo na escola. Havia o sábado em que Jieun os flagara segurando mãos sob a mesa de jantar e a quarta em que Baekhyun  _ sem querer _ se despediu com um beijo próximo demais do cantinho dos lábios de Kyungsoo e o Do  _ sem querer _ virou o rosto na hora e as bocas se tocaram tão superficialmente que chegava a fazer a ponta dos dedos formigar. 

Entretanto, ambos se esforçavam para não focar em tentar enxergar o final da estrada; preferiam aproveitar a viagem o quanto lhes fosse permitido. 

Ainda que existam momentos que giram a chave e fazem a engrenagem funcionar. 

E aquela tarde de quinta-feira foi um deles. 

Baekhyun havia acabado de entregar a folha de prova ao último aluno quando o toque de seu celular reverberou pelo espaço de acústica ruim que era a sala de aula. Franzindo o cenho, se desculpou brevemente com os alunos e correu para pegar o aparelho sobre a mesa, a expressão se tornando ainda mais confusa ao ver quem o ligava em pleno horário de trabalho. 

_ Kyungsoo.  _

— Pessoal, eu preciso atender isso. Podem começar a prova. Consulta apenas à materiais impressos. Vocês têm duas horas — E então disparou para fora de sala. 

Só havia um motivo para Kyungsoo estar ligando quando  _ ambos _ estavam em horário de expediente. 

— Kyungsoo? O que aconteceu com a Joohyun? 

—  _ Ela tá bem, só tá assustada. Foi um acidente no set, um fio entrou em curto-circuito e ateou fogo nas cortinas do auditório. Conseguimos controlar o fogo rápido e os bombeiros não demoraram a chegar. Mas a gente precisou vir ao hospital fazer um check-up por causa da fumaça. Eu te mandei o endereço por mensagem.  _

⏳

Baekhyun nunca dirigiu tão rápido em sua vida. A quantidade de barbaridades que praticou no trânsito naqueles 15 minutos que levou da universidade ao hospital central da cidade provavelmente lhe renderam multas que nem sabia como iria pagar, mas não havia nada mais em que conseguisse pensar que não fosse Joohyun. 

Estacionar e conseguir dizer seu nome na recepção foram tarefas árduas quando a garganta ardia e as pálpebras tremiam pelo estresse da situação. A enfermeira, entretanto, foi paciente o suficiente para guiá-lo à emergência e apontar para uma das macas mais afastadas com a cortina fechada ao redor. E Baekhyun nem conseguiu ser educado para agradecer propriamente, correndo para vencer a distância e puxar a cortina para encontrar a filha deitadinha na maca com um celular nas mãos enquanto ria de algum vídeo a que assistia. 

— Joohyun! 

Baekhyun sequer deu tempo à menina de reagir à sua presença e se curvou sobre a maca para abraçar o corpo pequeno, apertando-o tanto em seus braços que Joohyun precisou cutucá-lo e resmungar que estava ficando sem ar para que ele a soltasse. 

— Papai!! Eu tô bem — Joohyun resmungou e o Byun conseguiu se situar um pouco para perceber que, ao menos aparentemente, a filha parecia bem. Fez questão, entretanto, de inspecionar cada cantinho da pequena quando se afastou e só então ouviu a risadinha divertida vinda do canto esquerdo daquele espaço pequenininho. Buscando pelo som, foi agraciado pelo sorriso divertido de Kyungsoo, que, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o fitava de volta. 

— Pelo amor de deus, o que aconteceu? — Foi o que conseguiu questionar quando finalmente absorveu o estado de Kyungsoo. O professor tinha o rosto com algumas manchas escuras que sabia ser por conta da fumaça e da fuligem; as roupas se encontravam no mesmo estado e ele parecia acabado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona de 3 dias. Suspirando, o Do se ergueu da poltrona em que estava sentado e meneou a cabeça para que Baekhyun o seguisse. 

Um pouco contrariado por precisar se afastar de Joohyun, o Byun seguiu Kyungsoo para um canto mais afastado da cama da mais nova, mas de onde ambos poderiam continuar a observá-la. A caçula dos Byun continuava alheia ao ambiente, focada no que quer que estivesse fazendo no celular de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, então, focou os olhos no rosto cansado do moreno, deixando a preocupação pesar em seus ombros. 

— O que aconteceu? 

— Como eu te disse, um fio entrou em curto e acabou colocando fogo em uma das cortinas do auditório. Nós demoramos um pouco a perceber e a sentir o cheiro, então acabou se alastrando consideravelmente, mas não o suficiente para que não conseguíssemos sair. Quer dizer, foi meio complicado, mas eu consegui tirar todas as crianças de lá e salvar alguns equipamentos antes de os bombeiros chegarem e controlarem o fogo — O rapaz suspirou com a voz quebrada, massageando as próprias têmporas, e foi quando Baekhyun notou os olhos marejados de Kyungsoo. 

Em o que sentiu ser quase um instinto protetor, o Byun envolveu o corpo menor em um abraço e o trouxe para o mais próximo que conseguia, deslizando as mãos suavemente pelas costas que subiam e desciam rapidamente. 

— Eu só pensava em tirar a Joohyun e as minhas crianças de lá — Baekhyun não sabia se a voz de Kyungsoo soava abafada por ele estar com o rosto escondido em seu ombro ou se por conta do choro contido. Mas apertava seu peito de qualquer forma. — Ela foi a primeira que eu carreguei para fora e dei meu telefone na mão dela, pedi para ela ligar para os bombeiros. E depois eu e o senhor Choi tiramos todas as crianças o mais rápido que conseguimos — Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos marejados e Baekhyun quis, mais do que nunca, poder guardá-lo em seus bolsos e protegê-lo do mundo. — Ela foi tão forte, Baek. Ela aguentou firme e me ajudou a cuidar de todo mundo… Eu senti  _ tanto _ orgulho dela.

Baekhyun nunca foi alguém de atitudes impensadas; de seguir ímpetos ou agir no calor do momento. Quando algo gritava dentro de si, era comum que parasse para refletir e pesar prós e contras de uma atitude. 

Naquele exato momento, entretanto, quando a voz dentro de si gritou para que beijasse Kyungsoo, ele simplesmente obedeceu. Quando o instinto quase primal fez a ponta de seus dedos formigarem para que ele puxasse Kyungsoo pela cintura e o beijasse com toda aquela mistura de sentimentos que fazia sua cabeça rodar, Baekhyun enfiou os indicadores pelos passadores de cinto da calça de Kyungsoo e colou as bocas com suavidade, pegando-o completamente de surpresa. 

Mas quando os dedos delicadamente se embrenharam em seus cabeços e o puxaram para mais perto, os lábios pressionaram os seus de volta e ambos suspiraram um contra os lábios do outro, foi como peças de um quebra-cabeça finalmente se encaixando. 

E se havia uma ampulheta marcando os minutos que passaram se encarando quando precisaram respirar, sob selares e risadinhas, só durante  _ aqueles minutos _ em que tiveram a conversa mais importante das últimas semanas apenas por olhares… a areia havia parado de cair. 

⏳

Menção honrosa ao confrontamento mais tarde naquele dia, dentro do carro, no caminho de volta para casa. 

Trilha sonora: Your Song - Elton John. 

— Você e o tio Soo se beijaram. 

Kyungsoo suspirou no banco do carona. Baekhyun apertou o volante. 

— Quem te disse isso?

— Eu vi. 

— Você está vendo coisas, Joohyunnie. 

— Você gosta do papai, tio Soo.

Não era uma pergunta. 

— E você gosta do tio Soo, papai.

Também não era uma pergunta. 

— Que legal, eu vou ter dois papais!

Essa, definitivamente, não era uma pergunta. 


End file.
